Primera cita
by xDrizzle
Summary: Momentos perdidos situados en 5x03 Luke y Lorelai parecen estar destinados el uno al otro. Aunque les tomó muchísimo tiempo llegar a aceptarlo, todo el pueblo lo sabe. Ellos también ya comienzan a sentirlo y llegados a este punto, asumir el riesgo es la única opción restante. Échale un mejor vistazo a este relato sobre una primera e inolvidable noche.


¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de este fandom y de esta pareja que se ha robado mi corazón y mi imaginación en el último tiempo. Sí, soy de la nueva generación de fans, gracias netflix. Como sea, el esperado capítulo de la primera cita me dejó con gusto a poco, así que esta es una versión de lo que podría haber sido, para llenar los espacios vacíos. Nada muy emocionante, pero sí algo reconfortante al menos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus opiniones y retroalimentaciones. Saludos.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje ni ningún contexto me pertenece. Las cursivas se utilizan para títulos, palabras en otro idioma y diálogos sacados directamente del episodio 5x03 "Written in the stars", Gilmore girls.

* * *

**Primera cita**

La primera cita siempre es difícil. Cualquier cosa que salga mal puede marcar el futuro y arruinarlo todo. Un movimiento demasiado rápido, un chiste mal rematado, un silencio demasiado largo.

Lorelai hizo un sonido musical con el golpeteo de sus uñas sobre la tela dura de su bolso y trató de ahuyentar esos intranquilos pensamientos.

—Oh, debería poner algo de música —dijo Luke y al segundo encendió la radio del auto. Una canción melancólica y romántica invadió el ambiente. Lorelai hizo una falsa arcada y Luke apretó varios botones para sincronizar alguna canción mejor. Se decidió finalmente por alguna que se escuchara bien y volvió a prestarle atención al camino.

—Los Backstreet boys. ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Lorelai cuando distinguió las melodías. Luke se encogió de hombros—. Vaya, la primera cita siempre es una sorpresa. Nunca te tomé por un hombre de gustos tan diversos. Pensé que eras más bien el tipo de chico _Pink Floyd_ o de música country, o algo similar.

—Dos géneros muy similares —ironizó él, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Similares a los Backstreet boys? No, claro que no. Brian, Howie, A. J, Nick y Kevin no me parecen el tipo de chico que disfrutaría del country, sin embargo tú…

—¿Te sabes sus nombres? —la interrumpió Luke. Su tono de voz era el típico tono de hastío que utilizaba en el _diner_ cuando ella hablaba más de la cuenta, pero a pesar de eso no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la cantidad de información irrelevante que el cerebro de Lorelai podia almacenar.

—Ah, bueno, sólo estás comenzando a conocerme, cariño. Puedo memorizar muchas cosas que para el público general pueden parecer poco interesantes o superfluas, pero que resultan importantes para mí en formas que no puedo explicar con certeza. Un día decidí que era relevante saber quiénes eran los chicos de la calle de atrás, y pues como ves, lo hice.

Luke soltó un bufido que terminó sonando como una carcajada pero no dijo nada más, lo que le permitió a ella seguir hablando.

—Que sepa sus nombres no quiere decir que me gusten. Quiero dejar eso claro. Aunque respeto tus gustos, para eso estamos aquí, para conocernos mejor. Sin juzgar. Si eres un fan, puedo aceptarlo.

Inmediatamente, Lorelai subió el volumen de la radio e hizo un pequeño baile al ritmo de la música. Luke definitivamente se rió esta vez y bajó la radio luego de un rato.

—Pues no me gustan los Backstreet boys, debo confesarlo —comentó con un ligero tono jocoso. Lorelai se lamentó.

—Ay, ya había comenzado a encariñarme —le sonrió y luego miró por la ventana. Giró la manija manual para subir un poco el vidrio. La noche estaba fresca y aunque ya su fase de hacer estupideces se había acabado (como chocar contra las puertas o caerse sobre las mesas), todavía se sentía ligeramente nerviosa y el frío no ayudaba mucho—. ¿Y qué música te gusta, entonces? —se decidió a preguntar, volviendo sus ojos sobre él.

Se sintió más nerviosa en cuanto hizo esa pregunta. Averiguar los gustos musicales de alguien es algo muy típico de una primera cita. Y era extraño estar en esa cita. En primer lugar, porque nunca había esperado tanto tiempo para ir a cenar con alguien. Y en segundo lugar porque conocía a Luke hace quién sabe cuántos años y salir juntos en una cita oficial era extraño, comprometedor, arriesgado. Más extraño era darse cuenta de que en todo este tiempo nunca supo sobre sus bandas favoritas. ¡Más extraño incluso es no poder recordar hace cuánto tiempo lo conoce!

—Uhm —. Luke balbuceó y movió la cabeza, indeciso —. No sé si tengo un tipo favorito, quizá mi tipo favorito sea lo que se sintonice bien sin interrupciones. A veces ni siquiera escucho música.

Lorelai emitió un grito ahogado, muy dramático.

—¡Lucas Danes, la música llena la vacuidad de la existencia! —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Oh, eso ha sido profundo —dijo él, con una ceja alzada y un tono sorprendido.

—No. ¿En serio no te gusta escuchar música? —le imitó ella en el gesto de la cara.

—No es que no me guste, lo hago todo el tiempo —se excusó él, como restándole importancia con un gesto de los hombros, aunque un poco preocupado por la reacción de ella. La música parecía ser un punto realmente más importante de lo que él había considerado. Hizo una nota mental sobre ello.

—Si vas por una carretera larga y aburrida, tienes sueño y el riesgo de morir es muy alto porque no tienes tiempo para detenerte. De hecho, llevas pañales de adultos para no detenerte en ninguna parte. Y no hay ninguna estación de radio que se sintonice con claridad, ¿qué escuchas?

Era difícil no imaginarse la situación cuando ella narraba el escenario tan vívidamente. Luke se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tarareo algo.

—Ahá —dijo ella, con emoción y sonriendo, como un pequeño triunfo— ¿y qué tarareas? ¿El himno nacional? _¿We are the champions? ¿I want it that way? ¿Fly me to the moon? ¿Nothing else matters?_ ¿Cuál? Esas son tus opciones.

Luke abrió mucho los ojos y la miró como si estuviera ahogándose. Soltó un bufido.

—Esto parece un interrogatorio, Lorelai —dijo con tono conciliador — Qué tal si te pones tu chaqueta, parece que tienes frío.

—No es un interrogatorio. Es el acto de conocerte mejor, eso estoy haciendo. Ese es el punto de tener citas, ¿no es así? —dijo ella muy rápidamente, al tiempo que aceptaba su sugerencia. Se colocó la chaqueta que hasta el momento había descansado sobre sus piernas.

—Bien. No tararearía nunca el himno nacional —zanjó él con un gesto de la mano por encima del volante.

—Genial.

—Puede resultar pegadizo luego del superbowl, pero no soy ese tipo de hombre.

—Perfecto.

Las respuestas de ella eran veloces, ansiosas.

—No lo sé—dijo él, con tono cansado. — Me inclinaré por Sinatra, creo.

Lorelai soltó un suspiro.

—Un hombre elegante —dijo sonriente— , eso no lo vi venir. No porque no seas elegante —se apresuró a corregir cuando él la miró contrariado —, es decir, Sinatra es el tipo de música que mis padres considerarían "urbana", pero de todos modos me parece que es un gusto femenino y romántico. Es casi como música de restaurantes.

Luke soltó una risa.

—Lo mejor sería que compraras algunos CD's. De ese modo no tendrías que, eventualmente en un viaje largo y terrible, quedarte sin repertorio y tararear el himno nacional. Estoy segura que si lo mencionas en el_ diner_, Kirk tendría algún proveedor de CD's o se volvería un pirata de la internet y te los conseguiría.

—Me parece una buena sugerencia— aceptó él y entre risas volvieron a mirar el camino.

Lorelai sintió el paladar un poco seco. Había sido verbalmente efusiva casi todo el camino, preguntando a dónde iban, comentándole programas o películas que había visto recientemente, hablando sobre Rory y sus anécdotas de la Universidad. En general reprimiendo sus deseos de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo de hecho. Luke había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de Stars Hollow ayudando a Liz y T. J. que una parte de ella casi había pensado que su primera cita nunca llegaría. Que ese beso en el pórtico de la posada pasaría a la historia. Que moriría en el olvido como casi siempre morían sus proyectos, desplazados por alguna urgencia, algún inconveniente, algún cambio de opiniones.

Pero ahí estaba. En la cabina amplia de su camioneta, usando tacones, brillo labial muy ligero (por si acaso), con las piernas depiladas debajo del pantalón y una blusa linda pero demasiado delgada para la temperatura de esa noche. Sería mentira decir que no estaba emocionada. Su cartera estaba llena de clichés de primera cita: maquillaje de emergencia, píldoras para el dolor de cabeza, toallas sanitarias de emergencia, un kit de coser de emergencia, preservativos de emergencia, dinero para el taxi en caso de que algo saliera mal, dinero en la tarjeta y en efectivo, y varias gomas de mascar.

Mientras repasaba todos esos ítemes en su mente se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todos esos refuerzos morales, hace mucho tiempo no estaba tan nerviosa por una cita. Si las cosas iban mal y Luke y ella no lograban sincronizar en persona como lo habían hecho por teléfono, la cosa estaría rara por meses. Si, por el contrario, sincronizaban y todo salía bien por un tiempo hasta que ella lo arruinara con alguna de sus típicas estupideces, quizá se arruinaría para siempre. Lo cual no sólo sería equivalente a perder su café y sus hamburguesas favoritas, sino también a una de sus personas favoritas. Incluso Rory podría verse afectada. Tendría que aprender a hacer la mezcla casera de panqueques de Luke, para suplirlos en sus mañanas y todo sería un desastre porque no hay forma en que Lorelai Gilmore pueda cocinar un panqueque por ambos lados sin ensuciar la cocina y alcanzar altos niveles de frustración.

Dio un largo suspiro.

—Ya estamos por llegar —dijo Luke, como respuesta a su suspiro y completamente ajeno a las cavilaciones de ella.

—¿Si? Oh, bueno, estaba disfrutando el paseo de todos modos —respondió ella, dándole a entender que su suspiro no era de aburrimiento.

—Quizá más tarde podamos seguir con el paseo en camioneta, ahora ya me dio hambre.

Luke giró a la derecha y estacionó en un lugar donde habían muchos otros autos. El sector en general estaba iluminado a pesar de tener muchos árboles altos alrededor. A Lorelai le encantó ver que no parecía haber ningún restaurante fino cerca. La etiqueta era casual tal y como ella había previsto con su atuendo.

Cuando se bajó de la camioneta de un salto, se dio cuenta de que Luke caminaba rápido para ayudarla y se sintió mal de no permitirle hacerse el caballero abriéndole la puerta, por lo que dejó que lo hiciera a la entrada del restaurante, que más bien parecía una taberna salida del mundo de algún fanático del rollo medieval y cervecero. Le agradó.

Tras la confesión de Luke acerca de su amistad con los dueños de la Taberna de Sniffy y la lectura del largo y trágico menú, todo atisbo de bromas y tonteo pareció desaparecer de la mesa. Como el tema de la música le había parecido interesante, ¡tantos años sin pensar nunca en qué música prefiere Luke al conducir!, se atrevió a preguntarle si recordaba hace cuánto tiempo se conocían.

La respuesta de Luke fue una sorpresa. Ocho años. Ocho años desde que ella fue lo suficientemente odiosa y adorable para que él interrumpiera su trabajo y le diera una taza de café. Ocho años desde que Rory y ella comenzaron a basar su alimentación en donuts y hamburguesas con precios rebajados, con pepinillos extra si es que estaban tristes, con velas si es que eran sus cumpleaños, con extra queso cuando era solicitado con pucheros. Ocho años en los que Luke llevaba arreglando su casa, cambiándole las maderas podridas, destapando los desagües, cambiándole los neumáticos del jeep, ayudándola cuando Rory estaba enferma. Ocho años desde que ella escribió una broma tonta en el horóscopo y se lo dio para obligarlo a que le prestara atención. Porque eso es lo que ella hacía. Escucharlo ahora no le sorprendía, lo había escuchado antes de formas menos bonitas: ella suele forzar a los hombres a que le presten atención. Ocho años en los que ese recuerdo estuvo guardado en la billetera de Luke.

—_Lorelai, esto que estamos haciendo tú y yo. Quiero que sepas que estoy entregado a ello. Estoy completamente entregado a ello_ —hizo una pausa y la miró, pero por primera vez en lo que iba de su vida, Lorelai parecía no saber qué decir. Ningún remate, ninguna broma, ninguna referencia. —_Esto te… ah, ¿estás asustada?_

Una vez más. Sin palabras. Su rostro serio, su tono de voz sereno y la forma en que sus puños se apoyaban sobre la mesa eran un todo completo que apoyaba el mensaje. Lorelai sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho. Luke va en serio. Lo que Rory ha insinuado en bromas o en interpretaciones de sus sueños, lo que Babette ha gritado cuando pensaba que no la escuchaba, lo que Sookie le ha insistido, lo que Miss Patty dice que todo el pueblo sabe: es cierto. Luke va en serio con ella. Luke ha sentido algo por ella desde hace tiempo. Es cierto y es en serio. ¿La ha estado esperando?

Se sintió súbitamente desbordada de una mezcla de emociones. Vergüenza y felicidad rebosantes. Vergüenza porque aunque siempre sintió la energía romántica e insinuante de Luke, nunca le prestó la suficiente atención. Se paseó delante de él emocionandose por otros hombres, le contó sobre sus planes para conquistar, sobre sus citas, lloró con él por Christopher más de una vez y nunca bajó la voz cuando hablaba de Max. Sintió vergüenza por su desconsideración, por estar tan distraída con personas que no sacrificaban por ella ni la mitad de lo que él lo hacía, sin obtener nada más que su amistad a cambio. ¡Su último novio estaba demandando a su padre! A ese nivel habían llegado sus conquistas.

Y sintió felicidad porque por primera vez parecía haber una persona en el mundo que no tenía un "pero" que decir sobre ella. Alguien que a pesar de todo lo malo y todo lo incorrecto que ella hacía, parecía aceptarla. Y no sólo aceptarla, sino que desearla a pesar de todas las notas al pie que debían hacerse sobre ella.

Bebió de su vaso de champaña para remojar su garganta. Luke la imitó pero todavía parecía estar esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué esperaba? No podía revelarle la verdad: estaba asustada. Había mucho que perder, demasiados sentimientos y demasiados riesgos. Su experiencia con Luke y con los hombres en general guiaron su instinto y reprimió el decir tal verdad.

—Bueno… todo lo que me ha asustado alguna vez ha valido la pena —dijo ella, por fin armando una frase coherente. Luke se carraspeó y la miró con intensidad, curioso —. Mi embarazo, mi huída, ser madre soltera, Chilton, Dragonfly… todo eso ha sido aterrador en su momento, pero ha valido la pena.

Lorelai sintió que no hablaba sólo para él, sino como intentando convencerse a sí misma, a su lado nervioso y preocupado, de que esto tenía que ser lo correcto. Luke asintió, comenzando a comprender. En todos esos momentos hubo detractores. Sus padres, la economía, el mundo en general. Todos esos momentos parecían ahora mirarla desde un pasado remoto, como diciéndole que si se hubiera acobardado, ahora no sería igual de feliz, ahora las cosas no irían tan bien.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó él, con una media sonrisa pero sosteniendo la mirada muy intensamente.

—Tú podrías ser añadido a la lista de cosas aterradoras que terminan saliendo bien.

En cuanto lo dijo vio el brillo en sus ojos y el esfuerzo de él por suprimir una sonrisa más amplia. Y todo tuvo sentido. Todo valía la pena. El riesgo de perder esa amistad incondicional, o la comodidad y regalías del _diner_. El riesgo de lo que podrían pensar y hablar de ellos en el pueblo (¡estarían expuestos!), la obvia desaprobación de sus padres (¡nunca les gustaría la forma de vestir de Luke!), su miedo al compromiso, todo. Valía la pena arriesgarlo todo porque su instinto le decía que era lo correcto, que él era lo correcto.

Pero no era sólo un instinto. No es sólo que parecía haber detrás de ellos un escenario de razones construido para ese momento. ¡Es que lo desea! Dejando de lado el aspecto racional de lo apropiado y beneficioso que sería estar con Luke, es innegable que se siente poderosamente atraída a él. Que le gusta su estilo casual, sus mejillas siempre ásperas por la barba tupida que parece crecer con velocidad, su tono de voz, su aspecto rudo y desaliñado. El hecho de que siempre pueda mantener una conversación fluida con ella, ya sea sobre cuestiones profundas de la vida o sobre las ofertas de Bloomingdales. Le encanta que odien las mismas cosas y a la misma gente. Ahora sabe que lleva sintiéndose ligeramente atraída por él desde hace tiempo y que la tensión sólo ha ido creciendo sin que ella estuviese dispuesta a afrontarlo. Que cada vez que él aparecía en su puerta, por la razón que fuera, siempre era verdaderamente bienvenido. Se da cuenta de que no sólo le gusta su sentido del humor y sus opiniones, le gustan sus ojos, sus hombros anchos y el hecho de que posea una caja de herramientas tan pesada que es casi imposible para ella moverla de lugar. Le gusta en muchos de los sentidos en que a una mujer puede gustarle un hombre.

No se dio cuenta cómo llegó hasta ahí pero pronto estaban muy cerca el uno del otro gracias al ventajoso sofá curvo de la mesa que le permitió acercarse lo suficiente como para que sus brazos se rozaran. Pensando en esa atracción y ese deseo, Lorelai se acercó a su boca.

—De hecho, podría salir muy… muy bien.

Susurró con sensualidad. No era un momento para sus típicos e inocentes coqueteos. Quería que él supiera que ella sentía lo mismo. Que estaba entregada de lleno, que los nervios que había mostrado en las últimas ocasiones comprometedoras no fueron falsas alarmas.

Luke no pudo contenerse ante esa declaración, la besó con casi la misma intensidad que las pocas veces anteriores, pero con más recato. Estaban en un lugar público y aunque fuera una cita, debían comportarse. El primer beso de su primera cita con Lorelai. Una parte de él no podía creérselo. Una parte de ella se resistía de decirle que fueran directo a un lugar más cómodo y más íntimo, que se saltaran la cena.

La mesera tuvo que fingir una tos para interrumpirlos y poder tomar la orden. A regañadientes Luke eligió su plato habitual, sin pensarlo mucho. Lorelai pidió una hamburguesa porque tampoco tenía ganas de pensar algo más arriesgado.

En cuanto la mesera se fue, volvieron a besarse. Completamente absortos el uno en el otro, la velada pasó como un ensueño. Besos, comida, datos curiosos de la vida de cada uno, champaña -aunque no mucha porque Lorelai no quería emborracharse y a Luke simplemente no le gustaba- y más besos. No compartieron reales y típicos hechos sobre sus vidas, familia, estudios, hobbies o trabajo: la mayor parte de ese ámbito habían sido cubiertos por ocho largos años de amistad o de relación dueño de _diner/_cliente frecuente y obsesivo. Era como empezar en la décima cita, después de las declaraciones de amor y ya con confianza.

Antes de que lo ordenaran, la mesera trajo por cortesía de Buddy y Maisy un _mousse_ de chocolate para compartir como postre. Lorelai dio un gritito de alegría y lo probó casi de inmediato. Sabía perfecto. Luke soltó una carcajada al verla tan feliz por algo tan simple como un postre.

—No puede estar tan bueno —dijo divertido cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y saborearse los labios. Lorelai negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, lo está. Lo siento, Luke, creo que me iré a casa con este postre en vez de contigo. Lamento que te hayas tomado tantas molestias —bromeó y volvió a engullir otra cucharada colmada. La saboreó de a poco —. Tienes que poner esto en tu menú.

—No voy a poner en mi menú al que me está quitando la chica.

Lorelai negó con la cabeza, pero de todos modos se rió.

—Soy tuya, cariño. Lo del _mousse _tienes que considerarlo algo sin importancia. Una cana al aire.

—Bueno, eso espero —. Luke rozó una de sus rodillas con una mano y con la otra la tomó de la cintura, para acercarla. Lorelai sintió como si una pequeña corriente le corriera por las piernas. Volvió a tomar una cucharada de mousse de chocolate pero esta vez la acercó a la boca de Luke, quien la miró molesto y negó con la cabeza.

—No vas a arrepentirte —le aseguró ella, tomándole la barbilla con la punta de sus dedos.

Él comió de la cuchara y no se arrepintió. Estaba delicioso. Más que la comida, más que la champaña, más que los panqueques con syrup y helado del _diner._

—Quizá le pida la receta a Buddy —concedió Luke, meramente por cortesía o para aceptar las coqueterías de Lorelai, que por supuesto le encantaban.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella, triunfante y comió el resto del mousse que quedaba en la cuchara.

Luego de un rato Luke pidió la cuenta. Lorelai tomó su bolso, pero él de inmediato se negó.

—No te preocupes, ni siquiera ha salido caro porque nos han regalado el postre y la champaña —explicó Luke, para convencerla.

—Y por lo mismo. Nos lo han regalado porque te conocen, si no fuera así habría salido el doble. Es prácticamente mérito tuyo, como si ya hubieses pagado tu mitad —argumentó ella tomando algunos billetes de su cartera y sacándolos. Luke se los quitó de la mano y volvió a meterlos en su bolso.

—Te prometo que te dejaré pagar la siguiente comida.

—Oh, ¿habrá una siguiente cita? —dijo Lorelai, en su habitual tono bromista —¿eso significa que debo esperar tu llamado?

Pagaron a la mesera y comenzaron a levantarse para irse. Lorelai no callaba, con la mano en la frente susurraba en tono dramático.

—¿Debería darte mi teléfono celular, el de mi trabajo o el de mi casa? Quizá deba darte el de Rory, ponerte a prueba y luego fingir que me equivoqué. Mostrar que soy una madre comprometida. Nada revela el temple de un hombre mejor que llamar a una mujer para concretar asuntos (si sabes a lo que me refiero) y que le conteste su hija. Así se ve la nobleza de sus reales intenciones.

—Adiós Buddy, adiós Maisy, muchas gracias por todo —se despidió Luke interrumpiendo la verborrea de Lorelai como si fuera música de fondo. Los dos dueños de despidieron cariñosamente y los dejaron invitados para cuando quisieran.

Caminaron hasta la camioneta. El frío de la noche hizo a Lorelai temblar. Luke abrió la puerta del copiloto pero antes de que ella pudiera subirse la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra él.

—Puedes darme cualquier número de teléfono. Obviemos el hecho de que los tengo todos, incluyendo el de Rory… pero que quede registrado que no me asusto fácil.

—Uf, ya sé que los tienes. Vaya manera de acabar con el misterio —respondió ella, con falso hastío dándole un golpecito en un hombro —. De todos modos, sé dónde vives y dónde trabajas. Si no me llamas puedo hacer una escena. Todo parece estar yendo bien, sería malvado de tu parte no pedir una segunda cita.

—Mmm… podría mejorar —. El tono de él era seductor, nunca antes visto.

—Ah... ¿se te ocurre cómo? —preguntó ella, todavía un poco descolocada por sentirse tan expuesta al lado romántico de Luke. Él se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta verbal, pero se inclinó para besarla. Lorelai apoyó la espalda sobre el metal de la camioneta y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Lo besó profunda y pausadamente. Tierna y sensual. Su corazón y su cuerpo.

Luke dejó correr sus manos por la cintura de ella que se sentía tibia incluso debajo de la delgada blusa, se apretó más contra ella. Lorelai dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y en vez de volver a besar sus labios, se estiró para darle un beso en el cuello, cerca de una de sus orejas.

Luke se alejó como en un acto reflejo. Tosió un poco y la animó luego a subir a la camioneta con un gesto tosco de su brazo, poco típico de una noche romántica, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Me he perdido de algo? ¿Algo anda mal? —preguntó ella en cuanto lo vio meterse en el asiento del conductor y girar las llaves con fuerza, sin hablarle. El rugido del motor quebró el silencio. Lorelai sintió que el calor de las mejillas se le iba bruscamente.

—No, nada —dijo él, mirando por el espejo retrovisor para salir a la carretera —. Sólo me pareció que el estacionamiento del restaurante de la amiga de la infancia de mi madre no era el lugar apropiado para hacerte lo que quiero hacerte.

Por tercera vez en esa noche, Lorelai sentía que se quedaba sin palabras para decir. Sin bromas indecentes que superen la seriedad de lo que acababa de ser dicho, sin comentarios adicionales. Trató de suprimir la sonrisa que se le escapaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo por debajo de sus pestañas, intentando ser coqueta para suplir su falta de discurso.

Avanzaron por la carretera en completo silencio hasta que Lorelai intentó sintonizar la radio y encontró una estación de un pop simple y desconocido. La puso muy bajito y suspiró. Sentía el corazón acelerado y muchas ganas de decirle a Luke que también sentía deseos de estar con él de esa manera. No creyó que debía decir nada puesto que durante la cena había sido lo suficientemente coqueta y lo había besado suficientes veces como para que las cosas entre ellos ya no estuvieran al borde de una conversación, sino mucho más allá. Para que se comprendieran sin tener que ponerlo en palabras.

Para estar segura, se acomodó mejor en el sillón de la camioneta y estiró una de sus manos para rozar el muslo derecho de Luke. Lo sintió tensarse y percibió cómo ligeramente presionaba el acelerador con más fuerza.

—Rory está en Yale. Tengo permiso de llegar tarde —dijo ella, en tono inocente. Su voz rompió el silencio tenso y acalorado de la cabina. Luke asintió.

—Pensé que podríamos ir a mi casa… —Luke se encogió de hombros. Lorelai se mordió los labios para no decir nada, aunque sintió cómo esa última frase actuaba sobre su cuerpo —. Hay café —mencionó él, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Me darías café a esta hora? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—. Pensé que no era recomendable beber café luego de las 8 pm.

—Ni siquiera es recomendable la _cantidad_ de café que bebes en las mañanas, pero lo haces de todos modos así que…

—Vaya, Luke —dijo ella, riendo —, estás dispuesto a dejar de lado tus convicciones nutricionales con tal de meterme en tu cama.

—Yo no… ¡No he querido insinuar eso! — se defendió Luke. Tenía la cara ligeramente enrojecida y los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras su voz comenzaba a tomar el tono hosco y gruñón habitual —. Bueno. Puede que sí lo haya insinuado. En cualquier caso, no es lo único que...

Tuvo que callarse porque Lorelai estaba aguantándose una risa que finalmente explotó en carcajadas cuando lo vio entrar en pánico.

—Ya, muy graciosa —la reprendió él.

—Eres adorable —le dijo ella, con ternura.

—Sí, claro.

Tiró del freno de mano con fuerza en cuanto llegaron a la esquina del_ diner_, en Stars Hollow. Caminaron muy cerca el uno del otro y entraron al comedor oscuro y oloroso al desinfectante que Caesar había utilizado antes de cerrar. La campanilla de la puerta sonó por última vez cuando Luke la cerró tras de sí. Lorelai, que primero fingía mirar hacia la cocina, se giró para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

No había caso en retrasar más las cosas. Se sentía segura, confiada, deseosa. La champaña le había dado el empujón necesario para tener la personalidad suficiente para arriesgarse. Se acercó a él y le tomó la cara entre las manos. Luke la miraba sin sonreír, de una manera tan intensa que le provocó una repentina mala jugada a su habilidad para mantenerse de pie.

De pronto y sin quererlo, Lorelai escuchó la voz de su madre en su mente. "_La forma en que te mira. Te mira como si estuvieras a punto de bailar sobre su regazo_". Una parte de ella se regocijó ante ese recuerdo y ante la mirada cálida de Luke, que de hecho parecía ansioso y entusiasmado, corroborando la apreciación de su madre. El resto de ella se obligó a dejar de pensar en la voz de Emily en esos momentos.

No tuvo que empinarse en la punta de sus tacones para besarlo. Luke la tomó de la cintura y casi la levantó del suelo mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Avanzó unos pasos sujetándola con fuerza para que no se cayera mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Las lámparas estaban apagadas, pero todavía entraba la luz de la luna, de los focos y del semáforo por la ventana. Cuando ella sintió la barra del _diner_ chocar suavemente con su espalda se distanció un poco de sus besos.

—Ya no quiero café —dijo, medio ahogada, y volvió a besarlo. Luke volvió a tomarla con fuerza de la cintura y comenzó a guiarla en dirección a la entrada de la escalera.

—Bien, no pensaba dártelo.

Inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse al pie de la escalera. La subieron con rapidez, aunque conteniendose para no parecer muy desesperados. Volvieron a envolverse en un abrazo en el pasillo hacia la puerta del departamento de Luke.

En cuanto estuvo dentro, Lorelai sintió oleadas de nuevas emociones. Esta cita estaba siendo divertida. Estaba besando a Luke de manera fogosa en su ínfimo departamento, el lugar que había visitado otras veces con curiosidad y que siempre le había sorprendido por razones diferentes. Había algo masculino y misterioso en ese pequeño pero acogedor espacio que la solía intrigar.

Se separaron unos segundos para quitarse las chaquetas y volvieron a caminar besándose con el mismo ritmo apasionado y amoroso de antes hasta que estuvieron a los pies de la cama. Luke le dio un ligero empujoncito y ella cayó sentada sobre las colchas con una risa ahogada.

Desde la altura la miró un poco indeciso y contrariado.

—¿Quieres unirte a mi en el Reino de la suavidad y las almohadas? —preguntó ella dándole un golpecito con una mano al colchón, pero Luke tenía una expresión indecisa en el rostro y había dejado de moverse.

No podía creerse a sí mismo. Una pequeña porción de su cerebro estaba verdaderamente odiandolo. El problema no era que quisiera tomarse las cosas con más calma, por Dios, quería acostarse con Lorelai hace más tiempo del que sería normal asumir. Lo que pasaba es que no quería arruinarlo precipitando las cosas. A las mujeres normalmente les gusta hablar mucho y a ella en particular sí que le gusta hablar; y él no es muy bueno hablando temas románticos y vaya que no quería arruinarlo.

Ante la confusión leída en el rostro de Luke, Lorelai se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama de rodillas, mirándolo de frente.

—Puedes pensarlo por mientras. Tómate tu tiempo —dijo al tiempo que tiraba de su camisa azul y la sacaba de adentro del pantalón.

Cuando ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, Luke decidió que no tenía caso detenerse a conversar. Seguramente con lo habladora que era ella, le hablaría en cuanto lo necesitara de todos modos, incluso aunque fuera durante el sexo. Además, era evidente que no estaba incómoda sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Se inclinó para besarla y la atrajo hacia él tomándola con fuerza por el trasero. Lorelai soltó un gemido que fue música para sus oídos.

Se desvistieron el uno al otro y se recostaron sobre la cama a besarse por un largo rato. La única luz de la mesita de noche encendida creaba el ambiente romántico y seductor perfecto. Hicieron el amor primero tierna y suavemente pero luego de las risas nerviosas y el reconocimiento inicial tuvieron la confianza de desenfrenarse un poco más. Se guiaban mutuamente y se comprendían. Todo resultaba.

Descansaron un poco, bebieron un vaso de agua y volvieron a hacerlo sin muchos intercambios de palabras. La soledad del departamento de Luke era impagable para disfrutar de un sexo cómodo y pasional, tan ruidoso como quisieran. Fue una felicidad para ambos descubrir que no eran nada malos satisfaciendo al otro en este aspecto, al igual que en muchos otros, aunque no lo comentaron esperando que la comunicación íntima fuese suficiente. Agotados, apagaron la luz y se cubrieron con las colchas.

Este momento. Este era el momento más difícil de una cita que "salía bien". Cuando ya se acaban las comidas que comentar y los tópicos de conversación tradicional y ligera se han agotado, cuando las insinuaciones y los coqueteos ya han surtido el éxito necesario y el deseo sexual ha sido apaciguado. Es el momento de dormir o de conversar más. Es el momento de elegir cómo dormir, con o sin pijamas, abrazados o distantes, o si es que siquiera dormir juntos. Es el momento de preguntas más profundas antes de poner la alarma para el trabajo y de mirarse a los ojos y de darse besos por el puro placer de dárselos, sin segundas intenciones.

Y maldición, todo es perfecto. Todo vale la pena. Luke le cuenta una anécdota de su niñez, en la que su padre le enseñó a pescar y Lorelai puede sentir cómo ésta es una de las noches más lindas y entretenidas de su vida. Recostada sobre su costado lo ve sonreír y se ríe también cuando hay que hacerlo. Siente las plantas de sus pies enredarse con los de él y la sensación completa es tan cálida y tan agradable que no puede ocultar su felicidad. No puede ignorar lo correcto que se siente todo, como si la vida estuviera dándole un abrazo. Se acerca para besarle el pecho cuando él menciona lo feliz que fue su infancia y él la abraza para mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

La mente de Lorelai no puede detenerse. Esta no es sólo una cita que ha salido muy bien. Es Luke. El hombre que por años lleva cuidando de ella, de su adicción a la cafeína, de su salud, de su autoestima, incluso de sus negocios. Recostada sobre su pecho vuelve el tiempo atrás y sonríe ensimismada recordando todas las insinuaciones o coqueteos que ella y Luke compartían antes de aceptar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Todas esas insinuaciones, esas pequeñas declaraciones disfrazadas de amistad, de apoyo, de rutina.

Mentiría si dijera que en todos esos años ella nunca había sentido deseos de cambiar su relación con él, sobre todo cuando lo veía con otras mujeres. Luke no era como ella, él era serio. Un monógamo estricto. Todas las mujeres con las que había estado parecían haber sido receptoras de un amor genuino y un respeto profundo por parte de él. Lo había visto esforzarse por ser romántico y por mantenerlas felices. Mentiría si dijera que no se había sentido ligeramente preocupada de perderlo en esos momentos, casi resentida aunque sin reconocerlo, cuando lo veía preocupado o entusiasmado por sus relaciones amorosas. Sí que recordaba haberse sentido contenta de descubrirlo mintiendole a Nicole sobre ella, un día en el _diner _en que lo escuchó hablando por teléfono mientras ella iba al baño."Estaba conversando con Sookie y Jackson… sí, los que trabajan en su posada. No, ella no está. Vino su hija al pueblo, ya sabes", como si en su amistad hubiera algo torcido desde siempre, algo que ocultar de los demás, de su mujer que seguramente la odiaba porque percibía la energía entre ellos. Y Rachel también lo hizo. Y todos parecían haber percibido esa energía salvo ella.

—_Has estado suspirando por mí_ —le dijo medio en serio, medio en broma y él se rió, porque no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer. ¡Es su Ava Gardner y él es Sinatra! Maldición, todo era perfecto.

—_No he estado suspirando por ti_ — aclaró sin mucho convencimiento, entre risas. Inmediatamente cambió el tema a las bandas de música cuyos CD's debía comprar para no molestarla más con sus decisiones musicales y Lorelai sintió que la noche entera había salido de un sueño, que tenía que dejar de repetirse a sí misma lo perfecto que iba saliendo todo porque acabaría rompiéndose la suerte.

Y es que todo siempre se rompe, todo lo bueno se acaba, toda la pasión termina enfriándose. Pero por ahora no podía ni quería pensar sobre eso. Llevaba ya un buen tiempo pensando en cuánto quería un compañero, alguien que ella no necesitara pero que le hiciera la vida más bonita, que la cuidara y la quisiera. Y Luke además de hacer todo eso, despertaba todas estas nuevas y divertidas sensaciones, que hace tanto tiempo no sentía. Luke y ella son un ítem nuevo, son algo y lo _son_ en serio. Si se sentía tan bien, no podría salir mal.

Miró a Luke anotar los nombres de sus esenciales musicales y se dio cuenta de que eso sólo significaba que pasaría mucho tiempo con él, en su auto, haciéndose compañía el uno al otro y era increíble como todo ese nivel de compromiso la emocionaba y no la asustaba.

—_Esta cita está resultando muy buena_ —dijo, completamente honesta. Luke sonrió y se giró para darle un beso apretado y corto en los labios.

—_Bueno, sólo nos tomó ocho años llegar hasta aquí_ —comentó, como broma.

Lorelai sonrió. Parecía una tontería analizar que si hubiese estado más dispuesta, que si él hubiese sido más valiente o ella menos despistada, esta felicidad y estas sensaciones podrían haber llegado muchos años antes. Pero, así atolondrada y feliz como estaba, sólo podía pensar en que si tuviera que esperar otros ocho años más por Luke, lo haría sin dudarlo. Valdría la pena.


End file.
